Twivate
by Pixidoodle
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens moved to Easton and Rosalie, Bella and Alice took over Billings? This story will take place from the point of view of several different characters by the way!
1. Esme

_I should probably explain before hand that I have no idea where this is supposed to fit in the books. It is best if you imagine that Ariana has been carted off to jail but Noelle, Kiran and Taylor are still living in Billings and the new girls have moved in, minus Sabine. I'm just trying to avoid unnecessary complications! Please leave a review! I would love to know what people think of my first attempt at a fan fiction!_

Esme

"What the hell?" blurted Noelle Lange. Cheyenne Martin raised her eyebrows in disbelief and flicked her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder. Vienna Clarke and London Simmons were mirror images of each other, slumped on the sofa, mouths wide open, eyes as round as saucers.

"Come again?" said Taylor Bell, her blue eyes blinking rapidly.

I ran a finger through my caramel curls and sighed irritably.

"I'm the new house mother of Billings," I repeated. The girls all exchanged looks. Kiran Hayes tried hard to wipe the growing smirk off her face. I understood why. With my pale, heart-shaped face and kind smile they were probably all thinking that I would be a push-over. I didn't need Edward to tell me that.

"Anyway," I said with a bright smile, "I am Esme. Esme Cullen. I'm the wife of the new campus doctor. I was asked by Headmaster Cromwell to be the new housemother."

"The Crom would never do that," said Rose Sakowitz, pursing her lips together as she tried to work it out. I felt Portia Ahronian slide her eyes over my clothes and I silently said a prayer, thanking that I had Alice and Rosalie as daughters. It had become clear since we first stepped on the campus that if we didn't know about fashion we would be outlawed.

There was one girl in the group who clearly wasn't like the others. I had read through the files I had been given about the girls and I recognised this girl to be Reed Brennan. She had the glam clothes that everyone had but she didn't have the poised airs and graces that the others possessed. She reminded me of Bella. She had an air of difference about her yet she was perfectly at home between Noelle and Kiran.

Outside I heard a wolf whistle and Emmett said "Nice digs girlies!" as Alice laughed her cute "peal of bells" laugh. I smiled brightly at the girls in front of me as I heard the front door open. Alice bounced into the room and threw her arms around me before noticing the massed divas sitting on the sofas. I imagined the cogs in her head start to turn as she quickly took in the clothes, jewellery and makeup they were wearing.

Rosalie strode into the room, presumably having just had a steamy goodbye kiss with Emmett. The girls all looked taken aback except for Kiran who raised an eyebrow. Last was Bella, treading carefully behind Rosalie. Her eyes met Reed's and she smiled.

"Omigollygosh!" squealed Alice running around the room. "Are we really gonna live in this yummy building?"

"WHAT!" yelled Noelle, Cheyenne and an unpleasant looking girl called Missy Thurber. I glared at Alice.

"These are my daughters, ladies. They will be living in Billings with me. Let me introduce Alice, Rosalie and Bella."

Rosalie smirked and ran a hand through her hair, then pushed her Dior sunglasses up her forehead. Alice smiled widely at the girls, making them all shrink away from her like she was a rapid hyena. Bella just stared wistfully out of the window. I looked out too and saw my sons fooling around outside.

"Uh, Esme?" said Cheyenne. "Not that you and your, eh, family are welcome at Billings but....." She stopped momentarily as Rosalie stared at her with arched eyebrows. "This is an elite dorm. Residents are chosen to stay here through a rigorous screening system. We only take the best Easton has to offer," she finished smugly.

Alice stopped admiring the curtains and turned towards her, mouth agape. Bella tore her eyes away from the scene outside and looked at her. Rosalie was fuming.

"Are you suggesting we are just trash, you bitch?" she spat.

"Of course not," said Cheyenne smoothly, "I was just thinking you might not-"

"Fit in?" Alice finished icily. Cheyenne bit her lip. Outside Emmett was rolling around on the grass howling with laughter while Jasper and Edward were both doubled over clutching their sides. Clearly Edward was listening in.

Noelle stood up. She was a tall young lady, only a few inches off Emmett's great height.

"I think it best if the housemates go have a small discussion in my room. There are a lot of problems that a few of us have," here she glared at Cheyenne, "and as the President of Billings I should listen to what they have to say then report back to you."

Before I could speak they all jumped up and practically sprinted from the room. Bella spoke for the first time.

"Nice welcoming committee!" she snorted.

"Bitches," muttered Rosalie. She sat on the sofa and picked up a Vogue that one of the Twin Cities had left behind. I sighed. That was probably the worst start we had ever made in a new place.


	2. Noelle

Noelle

I led the way to my room. We all piled in and found somewhere to sit. Cheyenne's face was as black as a thundercloud.

"We can't let them stay here!" she spat. "They are not like us."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the observation, Miss Perfect," I said. The others smirked.

"They look OK," said Reed. Typical Reed. She was one of my best friends but she trusted everyone she ever met.

Taylor was winding her curls round her finger, a frown plastered across her brow.

"Taylor, hun, you are going to get some serious wrinkles if you carry on frowning like that," said Kiran, looking at her critically over the top of her compact as she re-applied blusher.

"I've seen them before. I'm certain of it," she murmured.

"Where?" gasped the Twin Cities.

"Nah, it can't possibly be them," Taylor said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Fine, be mysterious," said Rose from the corner.

"OMG! Come see these guys!" squealed Portia, suddenly pressing herself to window. Half the girls scrambled up on the window seat beside her. I heard faint gasps as Kiran said "What I wouldn't give to make out with them,"

"Which one?" asked Astrid excitedly. Kiran tipped her head to one side and pouted as she considered.

"The one with the golden hair," she said after a while. "But the bronze haired one is gorgy too."

I shoved my way through the girls. They moaned but let me through. I stood before the window, towering over them.

"Remember ladies, we are the respectable members of Billings. We do not run around after some guys, no matter how hot they are!" I said glaring at them.

"You may want to rethink those words when you've had a look," sniggered Kiran.

I turned round and looked out the window. All my breath left me in a gasp.

"Told ya," laughed Astrid. Sitting in the shade of Big Bubba were three gods. They were perfect in every way. The bronzed haired one was lying against Bubba's trunk, his eyes closed. The golden-haired one Kiran liked was sprawled on the grass his face cracked in a grin. A third was also sprawled on the grass. He was HUGE! The others were muscular but he was built like a small mountain. He had gorgeous dark curls. He was laughing with the golden-haired guy next to him. Suddenly the bronze haired one opened his eyes and looked directly up at the window. He smiled and said something to the others. They turned and stared at me too. The dark haired one waggled his fingers at me. Then they laughed. At me. Noelle Lange.

I yanked the curtains shut, fuming. No-one laughed at me. Ever.

"Well?" demanded Vienna.

"Did you like them?" asked London, her eyes big.

I turned from the window, holding my head high.

"They look like idiots. They are nothing but pretty boys," I snapped and flopped down on the bed by Reed. "Back to the real problem, ladies. What about those girls?"

"Why don't we let them in on probation?" asked Constance.

"Probation?!" snorted Missy.

"Please don't snort Missy, or we'll all be sucked through to China!" snapped Cheyenne.

"What is your idea?" I asked Constance.

"Well, we just pretend we've accepted them but really be like, watching them to see if they're Billings material," she explained. We all took this in.

"Seems good," mused Kiran as she applied mascara. "Now I don't know about you but I'm going to see if I can catch the eye of those gorgeous specimens of men outside," she smiled, checking her reflection in the compact mirror.

The girls all "oohed" and stood up and moved to the door. Before they could get to it, it slammed back and Rosalie strode into the room. Alice bounced after her.

"Hmmm, I like this room," said Rosalie.

"This room has amazing potential!" squealed Alice as she prodded the mattress on Ariana's old bed. "It is sooo you Rose!" she gushed.

"Where will you and Bella go?" Rosalie said, opening the door to the massive wardrobe.

"There's an empty room a few doors down."

Alice peered past Rosalie into the wardrobe. "It's a bit on the small side," she pouted. "And the bathrooms are, like, inhumane!"

"Well, I'm sure Bella will be thrilled to know you can't fit your truck-load of make-up in there."

Alice laughed. It was a tinkly sound like bells ringing. She peered in the mirror next to the wardrobe.

"Eek! My hair is going flat!" she squealed and whirled round to face us.

"Anyone got any hairspray? It's an emergency!" she said, trying to stick up her already spiky hairstyle.

Kiran dug in her bag and pulled out a can. Cheyenne made a disagreeing noise and Rose dug her in the ribs. Alice grabbed the hairspray and sprayed it liberally all over her hair. She admired the effect in the mirror and her eyes met Kiran's.

"Hey, you are Kiran Hayes, aren't you?" she said. Rosalie stared at her. Kiran shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm a model. Got a problem?" she asked, tipping her head back and placing a hand on her hip.

"Nah, but my brother isconstantly drooling over you when you appear in their mags," Alice giggled. Rosalie shot her a look.

I found my mouth again.

"What do you mean you like this room!?" I snapped. Rosalie gave me a withering look.

"Temper, temper!" she simpered. "That's not a nice thing to say to your new roommate!"


	3. Reed

Reed

My alarm went off. Its cheery bleep cut through my dreams and made me wake up with a start. I groaned and pummeled it with a fist. It sailed across the room, bounced once on the spare bed and then hit the wall with a crack. It slid down onto the floor where it mercifully stopped bleeping.

I staggered up and managed to regain some humanity. A memory flashed up. I glanced at the wall. Several rooms beyond, Noelle had just spent the night with her new roommate. I winced as I remembered Noelle's face. She had been angry from the moment she looked out on the new boys. Rosalie's announcement had just made things even worse.

My stomach rumbled.

"Okay, let's go find some food," I mumbled and left the room. In the entrance hall I found one of the new girls, Bella. She was staring intently at one of the photos of past Billings members. She laughed at something on it.

"Morning!" she said brightly without looking round. I blinked several times. Then she turned to face me. I gasped.

"Your eyes!" I breathed. The smile slid off her face though her eyes still held some warmth. They were a spectacular golden colour. It was amazing and I had never seen anything like it.

"They're nothing special," she said flatly. "Everyone in our family has them. It's a rare condition caused by some sort of fungi in the air, I think. Coincidently, all the Cullens suffer from it. Do you know where I can get some breakfast? Edward said he would meet me but he hasn't."

The last bit about breakfast threw me. We walked out of Billings together. As we entered the cafeteria I noticed Josh, Dash, Trey and Gage sitting with the new guys. Unlike the hostilities running rife in Billings, the guys were getting along perfectly. Bella and I waved at them as we got in the queue.

"Do you know them?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. The one with the blonde curly hair and paint-splattered t-shirt is my boyfriend," I told her as I picked up a carton of cereal. I noticed all she picked was a red apple. She held it in her palms, looking down at it thoughtfully. I noticed how pale her skin looked. It was almost completely white. The guys also had the same colour of skin.

"Where have you guys come from?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington," came the reply. That was probably why their skin was so white I thought. Not enough sunlight under all those clouds.

We reached our table.

"Brennan! Good of you to join us!" yelled Gage. Josh rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around me. I stared at Bella as she sat next to the bronze-haired guy. He had also slipped around her, but it wasn't in the brotherly way. It was more like the way Josh was holding me.

"Get a room, Ed," muttered the blonde haired guy. Edward laughed and started rolling the apple backwards and forwards over Bella's palms.

"Reed this is Jasper, Emmett and Edward," said Josh, indicating each of them as he said their name. I nodded and said hi to them.

"You might want to tell that friend of yours to quit licking the glass when she wants to look at us," said Emmett teasingly. I remembered Noelle standing watching them and I scowled.

"Who was licking the glass?" asked Gage eagerly.

"Her," said Jasper, pointing behind me. Noelle had just strode into the cafeteria with the other girls, minus Rosalie and Alice. She noticed us staring at her and glared fiercely. When she had gotten her breakfast she walked over to the table and slammed her tray down.

"Morning, Glass-licker," said Edward coolly. She looked daggers at him.

"I'm not the Glass-licker around here," she sniffed, glancing at me. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Whatevs. You are Glass-licker to us," said Emmett.

"Oh shut up can't you? I've had the worst night's sleep in ages. That bitch kept me awake half the night IMing with someone in Alaska," said Noelle, sipping her coffee. Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Edward exchanged a look. Kiran stared at Edward and Bella's entwined fingers.

"Incest is not cool, you know," she said. The Cullens roared with laughter.

"We're not related by blood! We're married!" chuckled Edward. All the girls stared at them.

"We are all adopted. We just share a last name to avoid confusion," said Jasper.

"Are any of you related?" asked Taylor.

"Rose and Jazz are twins. Alice is my kid sister. That's it," Emmett told her. "We're all foster kids except Bella but we've been with Carlisle and Esme so long they treat us like their own children."

"I'm just Edward's wife. I moved in with the family when we got married, that's all," Bella added.

"Holy shit. I have died and gone to chick heaven!" said Gage suddenly, rubbing his eyes and gaping. We turned around. Alice and Rosalie had just come in. Rosalie was wearing a gorgeous lilac dress which showed off all her curves. Alice had on a white blouse and some skinny jeans. They both looked like angels. Every guy's eyes were on them as they made there way to our table.

I heard Gage say, "I am defiantly getting to know her," and Emmett said, "Dude, you dare try to make it with my girl and I'll rip your arms off."

Jasper added, "You try with my girl and I'll rip your legs off and if you so much as give Bella a flirty eye Edward will tear your head off your shoulders. The Cullen girls are off limits."

Alice came running up and leapt on Jasper's back.

"Good morning Major Macho!" she trilled and kissed him on the neck. He looked embarrassed.

"Alice, don't call me that in front of everyone," he said.

"Major Macho?!" snorted Emmett.

"Didn't you know Alice called him that, Teddykins?" asked Rosalie, running a hand through his curls. This time it was Emmett's turn to look embarrassed.

"Babe, don't," he said, taking Rosalie's hand and staring at her imploringly. She laughed.

Noelle glared at her.

"Did you manage to sleep last night? I thought I might have been a little loud while I was talking to Tanya?" Rosalie asked innocently. Noelle stood up and walked away from the table. Dash followed her.

"Oh, there's Carlisle and Esme," said Bella and waved. I turned to look at Dr Cullen. He looked so young! It was impossible to think that he had raised seven teenagers and had welcomed an eighth just like that and still manage to look not a day over twenty. He walked towards the teachers table with his arm linked through Esme's. They looked so perfect together. They were the perfect example of a couple in love. They just – fitted so well together.

Taylor was staring at them with her mouth open.

"If you keep staring, a fly will fly down your throat," said Cheyenne. Taylor turned and stared at the Cullen kids.

"It's not possible…." she breathed. Edward shot up, a look of panic flashing across his face.

"C'mon Bells," he said. Bella stood up. She looked between Taylor and Edward with a look of confusion. Alice was staring straight ahead with a dazed expression. Jasper waved a hand in front of her face.

"You OK?" he asked. She blinked a few times. She gave Taylor with a look of fear.

"I'm fine. I just have to go talk to Carlisle about something," she said. She also stood up and walked after Edward and Bella.

"What is going on?" hissed Vienna at Taylor. Taylor glanced at the Cullens. They were looking at her curiously.

"Nothing. I've just met the Cullens before! Seeing Dr Cullen brought it all back!" Taylor said brightly before sipping from her orange juice.

"We've met?" asked Emmett.

"Do you not remember? My parents were hosting a dinner party to welcome you to our hometown. My father was working in the same hospital as yours."

"Where are you from?" asked Jasper.

"Chicago," she said sweetly. A look of panic passed over the other Cullens' faces. They all jumped up and ran to join their siblings and parents. Taylor went back to her oatmeal, a small smug smile playing on her lips.

"What the hell happened?" asked Gage. We all looked at Taylor. She laughed but didn't say anything.

_Please review and tell me what you think! Free virtual hugs to anyone who does!_


End file.
